Worse then Dead!
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: The Cullen kids sure do get into trouble a lot find out how and what will Carlisle do about it? Spanking and other punishments involved. Hope ya like.
1. Chapter 1

Bella will not be in this story this is just bout the Cullen family we loveth so much lol ^.^ 3 Enjoy and if you like don't forget to check out my other stories and add me as one of your faves plz plz plz! disclaimer: I do not own any characters wish I did but dont lol

Esme and the girls were on a shopping trip while Carlisle was in his study, and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were all in the living room. Jasper and Emmett listened as Edward

practiced the piano. Emmett smiled evilly at Jasper who nodded once. Jasper got into crouch mode and sprang at Edward knocking him off the bench. Emmett roared out with laughter

before joining in. Emmett pinned edward down. "Come on lil bro how's your speed gonna help you now?" Emmett asked laughing. Edward struggled and growled viciously at his older

brother. He finally gave up and laid still and tried taking a different approach. "If you don't get off me you fucking fatass I swear to gosh!" Edward yelled. "What are you gonna do huh?

"Fuck you Emmett! Get the hell off of me come on this is fucking bull shit!" Edward yelled. "Guys please I don't think we... I mean Carlisle said he didn't want to be disturbed and-"

"Edward get your ass up here now!" Carlisle yelled. Edward moaned. Emmett got off of him quickly smiling. "Have fun." He whispered as low as he could. "Shut up Emmett!" Carlisle

growled from up in his study. He had the best hearing out of all of them. Nothing got past him ever. "Why instead of behaving are you down there fooling around?" Carlisle asked sternly.

Edward fidgeted with his hands looking at the ground. "Look at me and answer." He ordered. "Father please I am sorry but it wasn't just me. They started it!" Edward whined. "They

will be in here next." Carlisle said. "Either way I will not habe you randomly using that kind of language whenever the hell you feel like it." Carlisle said. "But-" "There is no excuse

Edward. I don't care if they are stabbing you with a knife." "Whatever that is such fucking bullsh-" "Edward do you want your ass whipped cause you are headed in that direction

extremely quickly!" Carlisle yelled. Edward flinched. "No sir." He responded quickly. "Then I suggest you stop messing with your brothers." He warned. "But sir I-" Edward started,

silencing quickly from the glare Carlisle gave him. "Sorry sir." He added. "Now get out I have work to do and I better not hear about one more fight or anything tonight do you

understand me son?" He asked. "Yes sir I do." Edward walked towards the door and stopped. "But it wasn't just me this totally wasn't fair." He mumbled. "Edward." Carlisle growled.

Edward flinched again and slipped out the door quickly repeating apologies over and over again. Emmett and Jasper tried to muffle their laughter with their hands but didn't succeed.

"Emmett Jasper in here now!" Carlisle growled. They quickly stopped laughing and obeyed. "Yes sir?" Jasper asked peeking through the door. "Now." Carlisle ordered slowly. They

slid across the floor to the front of his desk. "I do very well know that Edward is not the only one at fault here so do not think for one second that that is the case understand me?"

He asked glaring at the two older brothers. "Yes sir." Jasper answered lowering his head. Emmett kept his head down to hide his smile. "Emmett if you think this is funny I can show

you what isnt." Carlisle said. Emmett tried to stop smiling but couldn't. "Will that be necessary then?" Carlisle asked. "No sir that will not be necessary." Emmett said looking up now.

"Oh and Jasper if you don't stop with that damn mood control."Carlisle growled. "Sorry." Jasper said quickly. So much for that plan. "Good now get out the same goes for you two."

He said. "Yes sir." They answered. They went back downstairs sitting on either side of Edward on the couch. There was nothing to do. The girls were gone. Carlisle was working and

they were already on his bad side. "Ugh sooo bored!" Jasper moaned. "Me too!" Me three!" Emmett and Edward followed. "What if we go outside and wrestle surely he won't get

mad over that." Emmett said. "Good idea!" They heard from upstairs. They smiled and went outside. It was almost spring the air felt nice even on their cold skin. "Well then come on

lets go!" Emmett yelled. They all ran towards eachother with a big Bang like thunder they fell to the ground laughing. They rolled around until Crash! "Shit!" edward said. They got

up quickly. Jasper gasped. "Oh no Esme's gonna be pissed she just bought that table!" Edward said. It was a one of a kind antique glass table that she was completely in love with.

"She loves that table as much as she loves us!" Emmett said. "No it's not that much, I dont think," Edward gulped. "At least I hope not." He finished. "Yes it was remember when she

bought it that's exactly what she said 'I love that table as much as I love all of you it's like a part of the family now." Jasper repeated. "Shit!" Edward daid again. "Well maybe we can fix

it or something or- Ok here's the story..." Emmett thought for a moment. "I don't have anything dude we are so screwed!" They looked at eachother with the same horror struck

expression. "We shoud tell him he'll be less mad that way." Jasper said. "Are you crazy?" Edward asked. "Yeah seriously!" Emmett said. "Ok fine but he'll find out one way or the..." Jasper

sprinted into the house quickly before they could stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone this story is meant to be a cute little funny one about the family I tried to combine humor and cuteness and of course spanking so sorry if you don't like My other stories are a little more abusive and emotional if you like more of that type check out them I would try to put that in this story too but keep the cute little stuff so hope you like...

Jasper's POV: I tried to compose myself quickly before opening the door. I walked in slowly with my hands together brhind my back. "Father I...Please don't hate me I'm sorry... I may

have...well" I stumbled for the right words. Carlisle looked at me and put his book down sighing. "Jasper I will never hate you I will always forgive you for whatever it is you do wrong."

He paused. "But there will always be consequences in those situations too son. But that does not mean you should keep anything from me understand?" Great I was getting lectured for

the same thing I just told my brothers. "I know I know. That's why I'm here... I well... I broke mom's table, the new one that's outside well I guess it's not new umm I mean it's new to

us but-" "You broke your mothers' antique table?" Carlisle asked in shock. "I'm sorry!" I said quickly. "It was an accident." Carlisle tried to control his anger. "Jasper were you the only

one responsible for breaking it?" He asked slowly. I thought for a moment unlike my siblings I don't like it when the others get into trouble aliced normally doesn't either unless she

just got into a fight with one of us. "Yes s-" "Son" He interrupted me. "Do not ever lie to me. Even if you are trying to protect your brothers. Answer this truthfully because if I find out

you were lying then I will whip you way harder then I was going to understand?" He asked. "Yes sir." I answered. "So were you the only one responsible for breaking that table?"

He asked slowly and sternly. I didn't know what to do. I really didn't want to get into more trouble but I didn't want to sell out my brothers. If he doesn't find out though then I won't

get extra and they will get away with it... "Jasper answer me and look at me when you are talking to me how many times do you have to be told that?" I looked up I felt so guilty but...

"Yes sir I am the only one." I answered. "Well how did you break it then?" He asked. Shit! I tripped?... no vampires don't trip very often. "Jasper answer me son." Carlisle said calmly.

Ugh! He's known this whole time hasn't he! "Umm I..." "So you can't think of anything then?" Carlisle asked in uderstandment. I sighed heavily. "No sir I'm sorry I can't but I am very

very sorry pleasedon't...don't whip me harder please." "You should have thought about that before you lied son." Carlisle said. I looked down the venom started to fill my eyes.

"Emmett and Edward getin here now!" Carlisle yelled. I stood there fidgeting. "Good job bro." Emmett hissed. "You and Edward are in just as much trouble so I suggest you shut

your mouth." Carlisle closed it quickly. "But sir we didn't lie." Edward whispered sounding very small and fragile at that moment. "No you just decide to keep it from me all

together. Did you really thing esme wouldn't notice at all?" He asked. "no." Edward whispered. "No of course not. Did you even think at all?" He asked. "No sir." Edward answered

looking at the ground. "At least Jasper came to me right away. Emmett let a growl rip from his throat. Carlisle got up and over to him in less than a second grabbing him by his arm.

smack smack smack smack smack "Don't ever growl at any one in this family ever do you understand me?" Carlisle asked giving him a sharp smack with each word. "Owww! Yes sir ow!

Please!" Emmett whinced as Carlisle squeezed harder for a minute before letting go. (sorry gotta go to be continued... hope ya liked byees)


	3. Chapter 3

"Since you have decided to give the most lip Emmett you can go first." Carlisle said. Emmett opened his mouth to object but it was too late. Carlisle swiftly pulled him to his chair and over his lap.

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

Jasper flinched with every hit and tried to look away. Edward on the other hand, stared at his larger brother's face, watching horrifed. Carlisle let Emmett up.

Edward's POV: 'There's no way. Is that all?' I wondered. I read Carlisle mind. "No! Father please no!" I begged quickly. Emmett looked at me, shock and terror filling his eyes.

"Lower your pants son." Carlisle ordered. Emmett did so slowly. I looked at Jasper. Carlisle has to be extremely angry to spank us bare. If he did it to Emmett we were most likely to have the same horrible fate. The venom started to drip from my eyes.

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

Carlisle let a sobbing Emmett up. Emmett pulled up his pants slowly, whincing. "What do you have to say for yourself son?" Carlisle asked. "I am so sorry father." Emmett replied.

"Good now go write an apolgy to your mother. It better be good or you will be over my knee before the night ends." Carlisle warned. Emmett was gone in less then a second.

I swallowed hard. "Jasper." Carlisle called. We both jumped. "Yes sir?" "Come here now." He ordered. Jasper tried sending calming waves towards his father.

"Jasper knock it off and get your ass over here now!" Carlisle shouted. Jasper ran over quickly. He looked at Carlisle's face. It was filled with a mixture of anger and disappointment.

I read Jasper's mind. He was scared but he felt extremely guilty. He was feeling all of carlisle's disappointment running through his body. He was ready to do whatever father asked of him immediately, anything to get him on his nice side again.

"Lower your pants." Carlisle said. Jasper quickly pulled down his pants and boxers. My mind wandered off as the painful blows to Jasper's backside began.

Father was giving him the whole punishment bare? He wouldn't do that to me would he? I'm his little angel. I can't imagine Esme or him ever being that mad at me. It was just a table.

But I did go along with the plan of not telling them... Hell I was the one who said we shouldn't tell him first! He must know that too. He obviously heard everything. I'm so dead.

Well I'm already dead I'm worse then dead. I whimpered. Carlisle looked up at me. Jasper had venom pouring from his eyes. Carlisle finally let Jasper up.

"Same goes for you that I told Emmett son." He said. Jasper nodded. "I want a real answer and an apology son." Carlisle said sternly. "Oh sorry. Yes sir I am so sorry.

I'll go do it right now I swear sir please." Jasper said. "Alright go ahead." Jasper was gone and it was just Carlisle and I now. I backed up slowly until I got to the wall.

"Edward come here." He ordered. I just shook me head. "Now Edward!" He yelled. I sunk down into the corner. "Edward Cullen you get your ass up and over here now!" He yelled.

I curled up burying my head in my knees. I heard him come over and I started crying. "Edward stand up." I shook my head again. He grabbed my arm tightly.

Carlisle's POV: "Ow! No daddy please daddy I'm so sorry!" Edward whined. "Edward stop acting like a child and get over there now." I ordered pointing. "I-I don't want to." He whined.

"I don't care what you want son. I told you to do something and I will not put up with you disobeying me like this." I said. He whimpered. I gave him a sharp smack to get him going.

He cried harder and reluctantly hurried acroos the study. I was over by him in a second and pulled him over my lap. He screamed and cried harder. "Please!" He cried.

I pulled his pants down past his knees roughly. "You will never" smack smack smack "disobey me" smack smack "ever again." smack smack "You will also never try to hide anything from me."

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack "ever!" I lectured. smack "Do you understand me young man?" I asked. 'Yes sir pleassee!" He whined. "Good."

He tried to get up. "No we are not nearly done yet." I said. He cried harder. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack "Now you can go. I want the apology notes done by the time your mother gets home." He said loudly so all three of us could hear him. "Yes sir." Jasper called.

"Emmett?" Carlisle called. "Yes father, here." He said coming inside. "I'm done father." He said handing him the note. Carlisle read it over quickly. "Good enough. Get out of my sight son. I will forgive you when your mother does." He said.

Emmett and I left. I ran to my room, the venom pouring from my eyes. I laid down and cried. She would forgive me wouldn't she? Esme always forgives me and every one else.

I laid there for hours wondering what would happen, until I heard the door open downstairs. "SHIT!" I yelled. "Edward cullen!" Esme and Carlisle yelled simultaneously.


	4. Chapter 4

"Edward get down here young man!" Esme yelled. "Here we go again." Jasper said handing his mom the apology letter. Emmett followed. "Again?" Esme asked.

I waited until they got done explaining. Both Alice and Rosalie took cover in their rooms. "Edwards you're mother said to get down here, I suggest you listen to her, Now!" Carlisle yelled.

Edward walked down the steps slowly. "Son why didn't you come when I called?" She asked. "I was… um…" "Edward answer her now." Carlisle ordered.

"I was just hoping I could wait until you heard and calmed down." Edward whispered. "Son you will come when we call. I don't care how much trouble you are in, understand?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes Father." Edward answered. "I forgive you guys you can go." Esme said. Jasper and Emmett fled up the steps. "Not you." Esme said when Edward turned to leave.

"Would you like to explain why you used that kind of language in our house young man?" Esme asked. "Well I uh-" "Edward." Carlisle growled warningly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I was scared because I didn't do the letter and father said if we didn't then…" "Edward I want you upstairs in my study. I will be there soon." Carlisle said.

The venom filled Edwards eyes again. "Please father-"Carlisle shook his head. "Mother please?" Edwards asked turning to her.

"No Edward. I will still love you, and I will always forgive you, but what you did was wrong son, and you deserve to be punished, you know that. Suddenly my mood swings kicked in.

"YEAH YOU LOVE ME SOOO MUCH BUT YOU"LL LET HIM HURT ME! I HATE YOU!" Edward yelled stomping up the steps quickly. Esme looked heartbroken.

It's okay I will talk some sense into him I promise. You know he doesn't mean that." Carlisle said leaning to hug her.

She collapsed into his hold and started to cry. He helped her to the couch, and kissed her, before heading upstairs. "Edward you really hurt Esme." Carlisle said.

"Why should I care she's going to let you hurt me!" He screamed. "What has gotten into you Edward Cullen!" Edward flinched.

"Fine if you don't want to answer me we'll do this the hard way." Carlisle said walking towards his son. "Go ahead and try." Edward hissed.

Carlisle couldn't control his anger any longer. "Fine you want to act like an ass then you'll pay for it with your ass." Carlisle said. He grabbed Edward. Edward pushed his father back.

Carlisle face went hard. All the love from his face was gone now leaving a angry shell behind. Edward stared at him wide-eyed. "I-I'm sorry Father!" Edward flinched away.

Carlisle grabbed him by the back of his neck. "I didn't mean it sir, honestly!" He yelled. "I do not care any more Edward." Carlisle replied coldly.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you are spoken to." He said. Edward nodded quickly. "I will sir I swear!" Carlisle pulled Edward over to his desk and bent him over it.

He kicked Edwards feet apart and used his left hand to hold him in place. Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

He kept going until Edward was sobbing uncontrollably onto the desk. "Edward are you ever going to behave like this again?" Carlisle asked. "No s-siirrr." He cried.

"I doubt that Edward." He said. "I'm s-sorrrryyy!" Edward whined. "Good then why don't you go tell your mother that." Carlisle said letting him up. Edward ran down the steps sobbing.

"I love you I could never hate you!" He said throwing his hands around Esme. She smiled new tears streaking down her face. "I love you too Edward." She said running her hands through the back of his hair.

Carlisle came down the steps. "I love you to I'm soo sorry please forgive me." Edward said hugging him. "I will always, you are my son and I love you." Carlisle answered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Honey, I think Alice has something she would like to tell you." Esme said. Alice walked down the stairs slowly holding a piece of paper in her hand. She looked nervous.

I tried to read her mind but then I remembered what it was. ;I'm scared eddie.' she thought. "Carlisle please go easy on her she didn't mean it." I said. "Leave us Edward.

"Yes sir." I nodded. "You'll be okay." I whispered as I walked past. She nodded and left. Carlisle's POV: "Daddy... I um... " "Alice just tell me." I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

She flinched. "I have something for you to sign." She said. I held out my hand and she laid the paper in it shakily. I read it over. It was a letter from her math teacher.

'Alice refused to take the last test claiming she didn't want to or have to, so I had to give her a 0 which brought her grade down a lot.

She is a great student, one of my favorites but she seems unfocused lately and her attitude has been getting worse and worse' I blinked in surprise.

My little Alice, my youngest daughter? She never gave attitude to any one. I could see if it had been Rosalie but Alice? The blank test was stapled to the back with a 0% in red.

"Alice I want you in my study we need to discuss this. Go." I told her sternly. She looked at me as a tear ran down her cheek. "But daddy-"

"Now Alice." I said sharply not even having to raise my voice to her. "Yes sir." She whispered and ran upstairs I heard the door of my study open and close a second later. I sighed.

These kids are wearing me out today. "I love you dear you go do what needs to be done, I'll see you soon." Esme said. She never fought with me.

She knew that I was strict with the kids but always fair. I kissed her lightly on the cheek then walked up the steps at a human pace, maybe slower.

Alice jumped when I opened the door. I shut it behind me and sat down sighing. "Come here Alice." She walked over slowly and sat on the corner of my desk.

I looked at her for a second wondering where to start. It was so hard to get mad at her. Especially when she used that little vouce of hers and called me daddy.

Which she did almost every time she'd been in trouble. "Why Alice?" I finally asked. She jumped hearing me finally talk. "I don't know daddy, I just didn't want to do it." She answered.

"I'm sorry." "Alice you know this stuff jeez you've been in school for how long? You could have done this in five minutes why would you disrespect your teacher like that?" I asked.

"I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean to I was just bored and I hadn't hunted-" "Alice you know never to use the hunting thing as an excuse, and being bored doesn't mean you are allowed to disrespect any one, you know the routine school is boring to you yes, but you do it so you can stay here, it is way worth it, and five minutes that's all it would have took." I said sternly.

I got up and sighed. I knew she hated to disappoint me. "Look here." I said. She lifted her head up. I cupped my hands around her face wiping the tears away in the process.

"I love you, but you know what has to be done." I said. She nodded. "Yes daddy, I love you too." I sat down and layed her over my lap gently. smack

She whimpered at the first smack, It was so different with her. When the others got into trouble I knew they deserved it and they would apologize when it was over, and every thing would be back to normal, but Alice, my little girl, it was so much harder to punish her.

I knew she deserved it but with how little she gets in trouble I would much rather ground her and take away her credit card. That would definitely be more then enough, but I couldn't treat her differently then every one else.

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack "You do not disrespect any one Alice," I lectured. smack smack smack

smack smack "And you will do your school work and not slack of because you're bored. Understand?" smack smack smack "Oww yes daddy." She whined. "Please I'm suh-sorry." smack

smack smack "I know sweetie, I know." smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack I lifted her up and sat her on my lap. "Now go to your room and behave." I told her.

"Yes daddy." She sobbed. "I'm sorry." She hugged me and laid her head on my shoulder crying. After a minute she got up and gave me a kiss and took the paper with her.

"Bye daddy love you." I nodded, "love you too." Alice's POV: I walked to my room. Jasper was sitting on our bed waiting. "Come sit muh-lady." He said patting the bed. I shook my head.

"I know it still hurts me too." He said. "Come here." I smiled and hopped on the bed beside him kneeling down and wrapping my arms around him. "I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"Thank you." He said. "My pleasure." I answered smiling. "The pleasure's all mine my love." He smiled back kissing my hand. I loved his accent and the way he talked to me. It was so romantic.

I laid down on my side carefully and patted the bed. He rolled over whincing slightly, and laid next to me. " I missed you.

Edward's POV: I laid in my room and tried to ignore very one's thoughts. "Ugh Alice and Jasper can you please keep your thoughts to yourselves, Think quieter or something!" I yelled.

I heard Emmett laugh from the other room. I smiled and turned down my music, trying to drown out the rest of the sounds. Rosalie barged in my room a minute later.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep that damn music down!" She yelled. "Get out I'm allowed!" I yelled back. Emmett came in. "Rosy come on don't get dad angry again!" Emmett whispered quickly.

"Rosalie!" I heard Carlisle yell. She ignored him and continued with me. "Shut it off now or I will for you." She warned. "No." I said smugly. She ran towards the stereo but I got there first, being faster then the rest of my siblings.

"Turn it off right now you asshole!" She yelled. "Get out of my room you bi-" I stopped quickly. "Brat!" "What you don't want to get your butt spanked by daddy again?" She teased. I growled.

"That's enough!" Carlisle said. "Rosalie Edward come here now!"

Carlisle's POV: I waited but then I heard a loud crash.


	6. Chapter 6

Cant take it any more! lol wanted to wait for some one to comment but I can't! So here it is! I ran into the his room. "Emmett get in your room right now!" I yelled.

He quickly slipped past me fearfully. Edward's stereo was smashed into pieces on the floor. "What the he-" Edward started.

I grabbed him, and Rosalie, by their hair before he could finish. "What is wrong with you two?" I asked. "That's what I was just about to ask her!" Edward said.

I let go of them both and backhanded Edward. "Do not get smart with me Edward." "Oww sir I'm sorry!" He answered. Rosalie was smiling. I smacked her too. She looked at me angrily.

"Would you like to say something?" I asked. "Yeah I would actually you can't blame me every time Edward wants to be a fucking bastard!" She yelled.

I glared at her and she looked down at her feet. "Edward you already were punished today I will give you a minute exactly, to explain yourself so make it short and good."

"Yes sir, Please I didn't even cuss I stopped myself knowing she would get in trouble for cussing and I wouldn't and I didn't do anything else I swear. I'm sorry sir please, I stopped myself before I swore, please sir, forgive me." He said quickly.

I pinched the bridge of my nose again and sighed. "Edward you have an Ipod right?" I asked. "Yes sir." He answered. "Then to avoid this you should have just switched to that."

"Sorry s-" I held up my hand and he fell silent. "But I'm glad you refrained from using that language in my house son. But you should not have growled at your sister, you do not growl at any one in this family, we have discussed that before. Now I suggest you get to that Ipod, but first clean this up would you? I'm sure I can convince Alice to buy you another next time she goes shopping. Which shouldn't be that long since she goes like every day." I said.

"Yes sir, thank you." Edward answered smiling with relief. "I will daddy!" We heard Alice call from her room. Edward's smile grew wider and I couldn't stop myself from smiling a little.

I made my face hard again though before turning to my eldest daughter. "Rosalie study now." Was all I said to her.

"No." She answered, and turned around to her room slamming her door shut. "Babe please just go." I heard Emmett say. "Stay out of this." Rose snapped. I opened her door.

"Yes I would." I agreed with her. "Rose you have five seconds to get to my study or you'll regret it." I said hoping it sounded calm. "Five...four...three..." "I'm not fucking five!" She yelled.

"You're right a five year old knows what 'bad words' are, and wouldn't yell them especially at their parents!" I lectured. "Now get to the study now!" I yelled. "Make me!" She snapped.

Oh was that the wrong thing to say. "Emmett out." I said sternly. He slipped past me fearfully for the second time in less than five minutes.

I shut the door behing him and walked over to her sitting on the bed. "Would you like to talk first or should I punish you first?" I asked. She flinched but looked away.

"Hmph." She said crossing her arms. Punishment first, always with Rosalie. I pulled her over my lap as she struggled. smack smack smack smack smack

"I will not tolerate this disrespect in my house! You will not use that language either! Ever Rosalie Cullen do you understand me?" I lectured. "Ow Yes." She cried.

"Please sir! I'm sorry." It didn't take long for the girls to give in but I wasn't done with her yet. She made me way to angry to get off so easily. "Lie down Rosalie." I said.

"No please sir! The others didn't get the belt!" She begged. I sighed I couldn't believe I had to do with all five of my kids in one day.

"Now rose. The others even though they were in trouble, didn't completely disrespect me, or cuss as much as you did." She obeyed burying her face in her pillow and crying.

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack I laid it down and sat next to her.

I rubbed smooth circles in her back as she sobbed. "I love you Rosalie." I said. She got up slowly wincing. "I love you too I'm SO sorry." She said hugging me.

I loved the sweet side off Rosalie and wish she would show it more, and definitely more towards her other siblings. I sat with her as she hugged me. Emmett peeked into the room.

"Um can I come back in now?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes son, she needs you." He sat down on the opposite side of her and pulled her towards him. She laid on his shoulder.

I got up and went to leave. "I love you." She said again. "I love you too, you will apologize to Edward, and the same for you Edward." Yes sir they both answered at the same time.

"sorry." They then said at the same time. I smiled. "I love you all please no more drama for a while every one behave!" I said. I smiled at all the replies.

"I love you too daddy." Alice said. "Love ya pops." Emmett said. "Yes sir Jasper, Edward and Rose said. I was on my way too our room when Esme came around the corner.

"I love you the most!" She said and kissed me. "I love you too." I told her, wrapping my arms around her.


	7. Chapter 7

I want to dedicate this chapter to HanaloveAnime, who cared enough about this story to PM me and ask me to update it. I hope you like it. That goes for everyone else too. R&R!

Carlisle's POV: There hasn't been any drama in a couple of days, so I am just waiting for the next explosion. Being a father of five vampires trapped in their teenage bodies, I know better than to think they are going to be perfect.

Their hormones are triple that of average teenagers, which makes keeping up with them way harder. I'd be lying if I said I didn't love it though.

I love them all with all my heart, no matter how they act. Of course, I'd consider a little less drama to be very beneficial for all of us. If only the afterlife was that easy…

*CRASH* I sighed heavily and went to investigate. *CRASH* I stood by the wall in the kitchen and watched. "STOP IT!" Alice yelled. She was standing between Edward and Emmett.

Jasper was behind her giving off a heavy dose of calming waves, which didn't seem to be working. They were all too focused to notice me.

I watched as Edward threw a plate at Emmett. Alice ducked and watched too as it broke against him and crashed to the floor, which was now covered with broken glass.

Emmett grabbed a glass and tossed it at Edward's head. Luckily, Alice was shorter than them, because she didn't have enough time to duck away from that one. Edward dodged away from it and froze when he saw me.

Emmett, taking his chance, threw another glass, catching Edward by surprise when it crashed into the side of his head. He stayed frozen though, and the others turned around to see what was going on.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, getting ready for the drama that was soon to come. "H-he started it!" Emmett said, pointing at Edward.

"I-I- No, it was him!" Edward said, pointing back.

"Both of you go wait in my study, and if I hear one word, or one thing is broken when I get up there, you are going to wish you were both lucky enough to have a working brain for two seconds in your life!" I said, raising my voice.

"Yes sir" they answered, quickly running up the steps. I could feel how scared Jasper was. "Son," I started, making him jump.

"I'm sorry. I should have come to you as soon as it happened Sir" he replied quickly.

"You were caught up in the chaos and weren't thinking straight. Just make sure you do next time" I said.

"I will, I promise Sir. I'm sorry; it won't happen again" he said, relieved.

I smiled. "Same goes for you Alice" I added.

"Yes daddy, I will!" I heard as I made my way to my way to my study.

I walked in, shutting the door behind me. "What happened?" I asked angrily.

"He started it!" they said. "Did not!" They glared at each other.

"I dare you to say one more thing that I say, little bro" Emmett warned.

"I dare you to say one more thing that I say" Edward mocked.

Emmett flew out of his chair and pinned his brother up against the wall by his collar. Edward used both his legs to kick Emmett off. I ran in between them before they could do anything else, slamming them down into the chairs they were previously in.

"I want to know what happened right now!" I ordered.

"He started it!" they both said.

"We've already been over that part!" I yelled. "Alice, Jasper, get in here!" I called. "You two keep your mouths shut until I tell you to speak, understand?" I asked.

"Yes Sir" Edward answered.

"Emmett?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and pointed to his mouth.

I stood in front of him. "Emmett, I've had enough of these games of yours, now answer me right now" I said sternly.

"Yes Sir" he said.

"Thank you." Jasper and Alice walked in a second later, holding hands.

"It was Emmett's fault, daddy" Alice said.

"Babe, I think you're mistaken; it was most certainly Edward's." Alice tore her hand from his and crossed her arms.

"You're just trying to get him out of trouble" they both said simultaneously. Here we go again.

"They are both in trouble. Now, I want to know exactly what happened."

"Okay, it was Edward's" Alice said.

But, at the same time, Jasper said "Okay, it was Emmett's."

"But, I thought you said…" Alice began.

"I changed my vote to agree with you" he said.

"Aw, that's so sweet. I was trying to do the same."

Rosalie barged in the room. "It was both of their faults" she said, annoyed.

"Thanks a lot, Honey" Emmett said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Honey" Edward smiled.

"I told you both to shut up, and I suggest you do! Rose, tell me exactly what happened."

"Edward and Emmett were being their usual dorky selves, talking about stuff like 'if we drank blood, whose would taste better?' out of famous humans. Then, Edward disagreed and walked away muttering 'your mom would.' Then, Emmett flipped out and chased after him. Then, Alice and Jasper went to help, and that didn't work. Then, Emmett said Edward's mom wouldn't, because she was dirty and died from a disease. Then, Edward threw a plate, and they started throwing stuff at each other. I got bored and left. Now you know."

Who would have thought Rosalie would be the one to help? "Okay, you three may leave now." They nodded and left.

"So, you idiots let a stupid game, that you know I don't like, turn into a huge fight. Then, you broke all of your mother's dishes" I said.

"So, it's not like we need them" Emmett said. Edward stayed quiet.

"Emmett, don't you ever know when to stop digging yourself deeper?" I asked. Edward laughed.

"What could you possibly think is funny about this?"

"What Emmett just thought Sir" Edward answered.

"Oh really, and what was that?" I asked.

Emmett sighed. "Why would I, when I just bought another brand new shovel.* Sorry sir" Emmett answered.

"You are always 'buying brand new shovels.' Do you enjoy being in trouble?" I asked.

"No Sir" Emmett answered.

"Then why don't you prove that for once" I suggested.

"I will Sir" he said.

"I'll believe it when I see it." He looked down.

"Alright then, let's get this over with" I said.

"But…" Edward started.

"Did you think I would just give you a warning for everything you did? I already gave you a warning about that game, and you've been warned a billion times about fighting" I said.

Edward wiped away the venom threatening to fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry Sir" he said weakly.

"I know." I helped him up and took his spot, before gently pulling him over my lap. "You know what you did, and you apologized. I'll make this quick" I said.

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack,smacksmacksmacksmack.

I helped him up and hooked my fingers around his belt loops, pulling him closer. He started to cry, and I could see Emmett tearing up as well. I unzipped his pants, and pulled them down to his knees, before pulling him back over my lap.

, smack, smack, smack, smack smack smack smack smack smack smack , smack, smack,smack,Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack , smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack,smacksmack.

I helped him up again and pulled his pants up, buttoning them for him. When I was done, he leaned in and hugged me. "I'm sorry father. I love you" he whispered.

"I know. I forgive you. I love you too, son." He smiled and wiped away his tears.

"Go switch places with Emmett. He nodded and walked to where Emmett was sitting. Emmett slowly got up, allowing Edward to take his seat. Edward cringed when he sat down. Emmett took the smallest steps he could as he walked over to me.

"Because of your attitude, you will get the whole punishment bare and will get more. I am very disappointed in you" I said. He wiped away his tears and pulled his pants down. I pulled him over my lap gently.

...Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack,smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, , smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack,smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, , smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. ...

He was crying hard into my lap. I pulled his pants up and sat him upwards on my lap. He buried his head in my shoulder and wept. "I'm so sorry father. I won't be rude to you again, I promise."

I was tempted to say 'I'll believe it when I see it' again, but decided against it.

Right now, Emmett needed to be comforted. I rubbed circles on his back. "Shh, it's alright. I forgive you son." I waited another minute for him to stop crying.

He stood up and waited. I stood up too. "I will not tolerate this behavior in my house. I want both of you to go to your rooms quietly and stay there. But first, apologize to each other" I said.

"I didn't mean what I said Emmett, honest. I just let my emotions take control again" Edward said sadly.

Emmett walked over to where he was sitting. "Me too, I'm sorry. Oh, and I'm sorry for pinning you up against the wall too. But I'll do it again if you mock me."

Edward laughed nervously. "Haha,yeah, sorry 'bout that. It won't happen again."

"It better not… I love you, little bro."

"Love you too" Edward said, hugging Emmett.

"Okay, that's enough mushiness. I'm satisfied" I said.

They laughed before making a very interesting exit. "But I just love my big bro so much!" Edward said.

"Yeah, and who couldn't love this little guy right here? Come on, dude."

"I get it from him. He's my big bwutter, after all" Edward said.

"Wow, see ya bro" Emmett said in the hallway.

"Yeah, catcha later" Edward said. They both laughed as they separated to their rooms. What an afterlife.

*(AN: Just so everyone is clear, they are using 'buying brand new shovels' as symbolism for getting into trouble again, in case you didn't understand that.)

R&R! And thanks HanaloveAnime. Also, thanks to my beta luvsanime02 for your help.


End file.
